


Problematic mcyt promts for future creations

by ProblematicCake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tomboo - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicCake/pseuds/ProblematicCake
Summary: Just som vent promts !! Mainly tombur and tomboo
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Time Deo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Msg me on disc to talk abt problematic shite fanboy#1462


	2. Tombur in da car

Tommy goes to a collage party with his friends and gets drunk asf he ends up calling wilbur to pick him up. Him n wilbur are in the car together when tommy starts talking shit about wilbur jokingly but cant tell how much its pissing off wilbur since he’s drunk, Wil basically fucks Tommy up to the point where tommys crying and screaming just rlly kinky shit and wilbur cums in tommyinnit,, tommy doesn’t get to cum cuz wilbur is an arsehole in this fic 

I’ll make this in prolly a few hours I’m just in a bad mood right now and I needed to get this out before I have a panic 😁


End file.
